That is All I Wanted
by Bookaholic12
Summary: Rachel is home for the summer after her first year at NYADA. It is a glee reunion party at the Hudson-Hummel House and some things are going to come out. RATED K This is a Faberry story. I tweeked a few details in the season and season 3. Hope you like it and review! Also, this is a one shot.


Rachel's POV

Some Imagine Dragons song is playing loudly. The night sky is filled with the stars I don't usually see anymore. _The stars seem brighter here, filled with more hope. In New York the skyscrapers that jut out of the Earth's hard surface and the lights of the people bellow, cause the stars to be unseen. In Lima, all you see at night are stars._

I'm sitting on the freshly cut grass in the sweltering summer that Lima usually has. Kurt and Finn's backyard. Everyone is back for the summer. _I didn't want to come back. My Dads guilt tripped me into coming, then ditched me to go on some weekend long honeymoon in Columbus._ Now I'm in my ex's backyard, sitting and watching everyone interact, reminiscing over things that happened only last year.

I tub at my jean shorts. _I don't feel comfortable here anymore. Like I said, Lima isn't my home anymore. _I lay down on the grass, trying to drown out the asinine conversation and pleasantries. I breath in the sweet smelling scent of freshly cut grass. I feel like there must of been some memo going around to leave me the hell alone, while I'm here. _Kurt must of said something. I just wish someone got it by now. Lima is a hellhole, who the hell would come back. _

"I completely agree." A familiar voice says to my right. _I said that out loud._ "Yes you did." The same voice says chuckling.

I spin around to see a very familiar head of blonde hair. "Hey Rach." A husky voice says as they sit down.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray." I say and she chuckles. "You never answered any of my emails or texts." She says looking up at the sky with me.

"I've been busy." I say quietly. "Rachel." She breaths out turning to me. "Quinn. Don't." I say in a warning tone, sitting up and looking at her.

"You were the one that said-" She stars but stops and sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, she gives me a pointed look. The moonlit night casts a glow over her. The healed and fading scars can be seen. The scar above her right eyebrow, a tight pale line, paler then her skin, a reminder. I scoot closer and graze my thumb over the scar. She shutters then pulls away.

"Rachel we have to talk about this." She says in a HBIC tone, but still whispering so the others wouldn't hear.

"We don't have to do this. I told you that I-I Quinn please."I say whispering, my words catching in my throat. "I-I moved on. You and I, this. It is over. You made that very clear." I say, tears welling in my eyes, but I won't let them fall. I've let too many tears fall because of her.

"Rachel, you told me you were in love with me. You can't just move on from that in a year." She says and I look down at the ground, my vision blurring.

""Yeah. And you said we couldn't. So I moved on. I was going to marry Finn, I was going to try and be happy." I say getting louder when I mention Finn. I stand up and she stands up too. Quinn doesn't even glance over at the group, now silent and listening.

"Rachel. Yeah but then you came up to New Haven. You came and saw me. Me. You told me you needed me. I needed you too, but I couldn't give that to you then." Quinn yells, tears nearly coming to her eyes.

"You just couldn't say it back. Not in the dress shop! Not at the hospital after you woke up! Not in New Haven! You can't say it! I know you feel it! But you won't say it! So when I started dating Brody, you got revenge by having sex with Santana!"I yell and Quinn looks shocked. A few people in the group gasp.

"Who? How did you find out?"Quinn asks looking shocked. I shake my head, wiping tears away from my eyes.

"I saw you. In the morning. Coming out of the hotel room with Santana, when I was leaving after having had sex with Finn! See now does it hurt you as much as it hurt me!" I yell and Quinn has tears in her eyes.

"You and Finn! So that is how you got pregnant! It was Finn's! Or was it Brody's! Oh yeah I know about that too!" Quinn yells back. My heart nearly breaks at the thought that Quinn knew.

"You were pregnant Rachel? You got an abortion?" Finn asks startled and hurt. I turn to him. Finn just looks at me. I mouth 'I'm sorry." and he shakes his head, but stays. I turn back to Quinn.

"Just say it Quinn! Just tell me!" I yell back at her and she runs a hand through her short blonde hair. She huffs, wiping the tears off her face. Her red and puffy eyes connect with mine, she takes one step, then another, closer and closer to me. When she in within an inch of me she stops. I feel her breath on my lips. She lifts her hand and tips my neck up with it. Her lips connect with mine. The 'I love you' that she could never say is in that kiss. She pulls me closer, grasping my hips hard. My eyes shut.

We break apart, my eyes still closed. "I love you too." She says and I open my eyes. She stands there looking more whole than I had seen her in years.

"I'm in love with you Rachel Barbara Berry and I have loved you for such a long time." She says breathless and tears flow from my eyes.

"That is all I wanted." I say and she chuckles kissing me again, which as much passion and as lip bruising. _That is all I wanted. _


End file.
